McDonald's
|founders = McDonald's: Richard and Maurice McDonald McDonald's Corporation: Ray Kroc |key people = Andrew J. McKenna (Chairman) Steve Easterbrook (President and CEO) |products = Hamburgers, chicken, french fries, soft drinks, milkshakes, salads, desserts, coffee, breakfast }}McDonald's, often abbreviated as Mickey D's, is the world's largest chain of hamburger fast-food restaurants. Although not owned by Universal Studios, it has done several promotional tie-ins with Universal properties. The McDonald's Corporation was responsible for promoting the Illumination films beginning with Despicable Me 2. They also did promotions for DreamWorks Animation films beginning with Flushed Away. Promotions Universal *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''Me & Mobo'' (2006) (Europe and Asia only) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) *''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) *''Woo La La'' (2009) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Nepola's Odyssey'' (2011) *''Puss in Boots'' (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) *''Luna & Zak'' (2013) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) *''Nepola's Odyssey II'' (2014) *''Home'' (2015) *''Minions'' (2015) *''Paradoria'' (2015) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) *''Trolls'' (2016) *''Sing'' (2016) *''Imagimals'' (2017) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) *''Lix'' (2017) *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019) *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' (2019) *''Paradoria 2'' (2019) Disney *''Toy Story'' (1995) (Europe and Asia only) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''The Wild'' (2006) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) *''Avengers: Endgame (2019) *''Toy Story 4 (2019) *''The Lion King (2019) *''Frozen II (2019) *''Onward (2020) Warner Bros. *''Space Jam (1996) *''TMNT'' (2007) *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) *''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) Cartoon Network *''Adventure Time'' (2014) 20th Century Fox *''Mice Tales'' (2001) *''Wild Forest (2008) *''Crystal ''(2009) *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *''Puppet Pals 2'' (2010) *''Alaina Gleen (2010) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *''Rio'' (2011) *''S.M.A.R.T: Family of Spies'' (2011) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) *''Little Lily (2012) *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *''Puppet Pals the Third'' (2012) *''Epic'' (2013) *''Alaina Gleen 2'' (2013) *''The Book of Life'' (2014) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) *''Smileys: A Puppet Pals Story (2016) *''Crystal: Coming of Darkness (2016) *''Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation'' (2017) *''Kate & Chris: Back in Action'' (2018) *''Puppet Pals: Forever After'' (2018) *''Crystal: The Rise of Darkness'' (2019) *Ad Astra (2019) *''Toon Party: Spaced Out'' (2020) *''Jose Maldonaldo: Hero Out of the City'' (2020) Sony *''Surf's Up'' (2007) *''The Smurfs'' (2011) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) *''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) *''Peter Rabbit'' (2018) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) Paramount *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) *''The Last Airbender'' (2010) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) *Bumblebee (2018) Nickelodeon *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2012) Universal Happy Meals Flushed Away *Roddy with Compass *Rita *The Toad *Le Frog *Whitey *Sid Shrek the Third *Shrek *Puss in Boots *Donkey *Gingy *Artie *Girl Ogre Baby *Boy Ogre *Boy Ogre Baby Standing *Princess Fiona *Dronkey Computeropolis 2 *Peri Dazz *Nicky Kickzoo *Vinna Binz *Cyber-Boy *Media Player Mike *Painting Paula *Notepad Ned Bee Movie *Barry B. Benson *Adam Flayman *Jackson *Pollen Jock Barry *Mooseblood *Splitz *Buzz *Wally the Waterbug Kung Fu Panda *Master Crane *Maater Mantis *Master Monkey *Master Tigress *Master Shifu *Po *Tai Lung *Master Viper Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Alex *Marty *Mason *Gloria *Skipper *Julien *Moto Moto *Melman Monsters vs. Aliens *Galaxhar *Insectosaurus *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D *Robot *Gallaxhar's Ship *Ginormica *The Missing Link *B.O.B. Woo La La *Amai Yamada *Kireina Miyazaki *Warui Kobayashi *Chani *Mio Computeropolis 3 *Peri Dazz *Nicky Kickzoo *Vinna Binz *Jeff Bick *Painting Paula *Notepad Ned How to Train Your Dragon *Gronckle *Nadder & Astrid *Terrible Terror *Monstrous Nightmare *Night Fury *Hideous Zippelback Shrek Forever After *Shrek *Princess Fiona *Dragon *Donkey *Gingy *Puss in Boots Megamind *Megamind *Ice Disterter Brainbot *Snapper Brainbot *Light Effects Brainbot *Metro Man *Minion *Bulldog Brainbot *Tighten Kung Fu Panda 2 *Mr. Ping *Master Shifu *Po *Master Crane *Master Tigress *Boss Wolf *Master Monkey *Baby Po *Master Viper *Lord Shen Puss in Boots *Swordplay Puss in Boots *Young Humpty Dumpty *Big Eyed Toddler Puss *Humpty Dumpty *Swordplay Kitty Softpaws *Goose Honk *Flamenco Dancing Kitty *Golden Goose Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria *Stefano *Vitaly *King Julien & Sonya *Gia *The Penguins *The Circus Dog Rise of the Guardians *Bunny *Jack Frost *Tooth *Sandy *North's Globe *Elf The Croods *Eep *Punch Monkey *Belt *Macawnivore *Bear Owl *Mouseplant *Ramu *Grug Despicable Me 2 *Purple Minion Babbler *Tim Giggle Grabber *Dave Gadget Grabber *Carl Rocket Skateboard *Jerry Whistle *Phil Jelly Whistle *Tom Babbler *Tom Googly Eyes Grabber *Jerry Breakdancing *Stuart Light Up Grabber *Tim Giggling *Purple Minion Giggling Paradoria *Jamo *Princess Keena *The Paradorian *King Kakas *The Neets *Vinnie and Winnie Despicable Me 3 *Gru's Hydrocycle *Lucy's Hydrocycle *Bratt's Robot Sidekick *Agnes' Rockin' Unicorn *Boogie Down Bratt *Despicable Duo *Bratt's Rad Speedboat *Pumping Iron Minion *Minion Antics *Tongue Minion *Banana Launcher Minion *Rocket Racer Minion *Groovin' Minion *Crab Bite Minion *Despicable Blimp Challenge *Despicable Deck *Hilarious Hockey Minions *Banana Flipper Minion *Pass the Minion *Despicable Dominoes *Despicable Checkers Paradoria 2 *Jamo *Princess Keena *Neets Dancing *Vicktor *Londa *Falia More coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia *''Ama and the Mysterious Crystal, ''Paint World, Mistress Masham's Repose, Magina, Computeropolis, Me & Mobo (inside the United States), Swapped, and Quest are the only Universal Animation Studios films so far not to be promoted by McDonald's. However, McDonald's did promote Me & Mobo in some countries (particularly Europe and Asia) outside of the United States and Latin America. *''Despicable Me, ''Hop, The Lorax, and The Grinch are the only Illumination films not to be promoted by McDonald's. See also *Burger King *Subway *Hardee's/Carl's Jr. *Wendy's References Category:Companies Category:Merchandise